


Thief

by DreamCreamLou



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gold was corrupting them, he could see it in the way they looked at the room in awe and desire and it broke his heart to witness his friends like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been lying around since The Hobbit part two came out and I decided that I should finish it and post it, so here you go :)

Bilbo looked at the dwarves from his position on top of a pile of gold as they searched the treasure and closed his eyes in dismay. The gold were corrupting them, he could see it in the way they looked at the room in awe and desire and it broke his heart to witness his friends like this.

He opened his eyes to see Ori a few feet away, journal and pen in his hands. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration and he would occasionally look up at Bilbo. When the young dwarf noticed that he was watching he blushed deeply and looked away, making Bilbo smile. He stood up and walked down to join him.

“What are you drawing?”

“Well I- uhm… I was drawing you and your surroundings…”

“The gold…” Bilbo guessed with a sigh and Ori looked at him in confusion.

“No master Baggins. I love the architecture in this room; actually I love everything about Erebor. You just- you looked rather peaceful…”

Bilbo huffed in disbelief. “Well, I feel quiet the opposite…”

“What troubles you?” the young dwarf asked curiously.

“Everything about this.” He answered and frowned when he noticed Nori pick up some gold, throwing it up in the air with a laugh and the others started laughing too. Soon they were playing around in the gold, large, greedy smiles on their faces.

Ori sighed. “I’ve never been attracted to gold – at least not the way that I, as a dwarf, should be… I can see how it’s effecting them, and for some reason it makes me sad…”

Bilbo looked at him in surprise, then a small smile spread on his face. “I am glad to know that I am not the only one.”

They both looked up when a shadow fell over them and Ori looked down again.

“Halfling.” Thorin greeted him and Bilbo stood up.

“Thorin.”

“Come. I want to show you something.” Thorin said, turning around, not once doubting that Bilbo would follow him, and why should he? Bilbo had given him no reason to doubt his loyalty and he flinched mentally when he remembered how he was betraying his king’s trust right this moment, hiding the very thing he’d come on this quest to find.

For a second he considered giving it to the king but then he looked at the dwarves that were searching. Thorin’s eyes had been filled with the same greed and Bilbo feared that it would consume him-

“Bilbo?” Ori’s careful voice snapped him out of his little bubble and he looked down at the dwarf. “You probably shouldn’t keep him waiting…”

Bilbo followed his eyes to see Thorin standing on top of a pile of gold, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, and Bilbo sighed before walking up to join the king.

“I want you to have this.” Thorin held out a shirt of silver, chain mail and smiled at Bilbo sharp intake of breath. “It’s Mithril, the most valuable and strong metal you can find in all of middle earth.”

“Thorin, I cannot take this, it’s too much for a simple hobbit-“

“Master Baggins, you’re not a simple hobbit. You’ve saved my life and the lives of the company several times so this is merely a small token of my gratitude.”

“I-“

“I insist Bilbo.” Thorin said gently and Bilbo looked him in the eyes and smiled when he didn’t find the shimmer of greed that had been there only a few moments ago.

“I… thank you Thorin…” he sighed and the smile Thorin gave him was so soft and loving that it made Bilbo’s heart ache.

 

***

 

“How come you by this?!” Thorin exclaimed in shock and Bilbo took a deep breath before stepping forward a bit.

“I gave it to them.” He said and Thorin whirled around to look at him, hurt and betrayal filling his eyes, quickly replaced by rage.

“You!” he cried in loss of words and Bilbo flinched. “You miserable hobbit! Undersized-burglar!” Thorin roared and grabbed Bilbo, pressing him against the wall. “I should throw you to the rocks-“

“Thorin Oakenshield you let go of that hobbit right this instant!” they both looked to the side to see Gandalf pointing his staff at Thorin. Without warning the dwarf let go, making Bilbo fall to his knees.

“Never again will I make deals with wizards.” He snarled and Bilbo stood up.

“You may remember saying that I could choose my one fourteenth share? And I can do whatever I want with my share of the treasure.” He took a deep breath. “Take it that I have used my share and let it go at that!”

“I will.” The king said grimly. “And I will let you go and may we never meet again.” He turned his back to Bilbo and started walking away but Bilbo reached out for him.

“Thorin I-“

“I said leave! Go or I will throw you down!” Thorin yelled and looked at Bilbo who took a step back, eyes wide. Then they dropped in sadness.

“I do not regret my actions. I only regret our way of parting.” He clenched his hands. “Goodbye my king…” he whispered, closing his eyes briefly, and turned around, wincing when he met the shocked faces of the company, some with anger, some with disbelief. “Take care of him for me, please?” he said softly and Balin nodded.

“Of course laddie. Let’s get you down to the camp of the men.”

“Balin!” Thorin said sharply without turning around but the older dwarf shook his head.

“No Thorin. I owe him my life, we all do, so it is only fair to do this small thing for him.”

Thorin’s shoulder sagged like all power had left him and he gave a small nod, and left through the door. Bilbo sniffled a bit, quickly drying his eyes of in his sleeve, turning around to look at the company once again.

“I suppose I should go -“ suddenly he was in the arms of two dwarves and he buried his face in the familiar blond and brown hair.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you did what you did Bilbo but no matter what you have done we will miss you…” Fili mumbled and Bilbo felt fresh tears forming in his eyes.

“We’ll always remember our little hobbit.” Kili added, tightening his grip around Bilbo.

“Thank you.” Bilbo closed his eyes tightly, finally letting the tears free. The brothers slowly let go, looking down at him before stepping to the side, allowing the rest of the dwarves to say goodbye.

When he finally made it to the camp with Balin and Gandalf, Balin turned around to look at him. “My brother is too loyal to our king to betray him, but don’t mind him. No matter what he says he cares for you, we all do.” He said quietly to Bilbo and he nodded solemnly. “What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know… I could never side with the elves and men, even if they are my friends, if it means that I have to fight you.” Bilbo answered, gazing up at the walls of Erebor. “And if there really is an army of orcs and another of goblins then I will do my best to make the men and elves fight along side with your army from the Iron Hills. I just pray that Thorin will look past his pride and do what is necessary for us to win.”

Balin nodded. “I will try to talk to him, though I fear he might not be willing to listen right now.”

Bilbo sighed. “I am truly sorry for what I have done.”

“It’s alright laddie. You did what you thought was right.” The old dwarf said. He looked up to see Bard along with two of his men walking towards them. “Well, I suppose that is my signal to leave.” He said and bowed for Bilbo. “It has been an honour to know you and fight along side with you mister Baggins. May Mahal be with you.” Then, he turned around and with a final nod to Gandalf, started walking back to the entrance to Erebor.

“Master Baggins.” Bilbo looked up with a sad smile to see Bard standing in front of him. “I cannot describe how thankful I am for what you have done, nor how sorry I am for the prize you had to pay.” The man said with a deep bow.

“Thank you Bard.” He said quietly. “What is done is done and cannot be changed so all I can do now is try to prevent this blasted war between our races.” He straightened his back. “I wish to speak to king Thranduil of Mirkwood and you Bard the Bowman to hopefully form a treaty to at least pause this fight to focus on the armies headed towards us.”

Bard looked at him in respect. “You truly are a remarkable creature, little Halfling.” Then, he bowed deeply again with a smile. “Very well mister hobbit. I shall inform Lord Thranduil.

Bilbo breathed out in relief. “Thank you Bard.”

 

***

 

“You, Thorin Oakenshield, are the biggest fool I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” Balin said sternly and the entire company looked at him in surprise. Thorin looked up and narrowed his eyes.

“Yes indeed I am a fool to believe that I could trust the word of the wizard and especially that Halfling, who betrayed me-“

“Open up your eyes King under the Mountain. You are so consumed by greed for the Arkenstone that you failed to see the real treasure that was right in front of you. Bilbo Baggins was the best thing that ever happened to you and even now he is still trying to find a way to protect us from the people who has shown him more gratitude and kindness than you ever have!” Balin gave him a disappointed look. “You will never be good enough for him, not even with all the riches of Erebor, and yet he still loves you so deeply. So in the name of Mahal, forget your pride and try to be grateful for everything he has done by accepting the treaty that will, without doubt, soon arrive thanks to our hobbit.” With that, he turned around and left the room, leaving the shocked dwarves, though none was as shocked as Thorin.

 

***

 

“Go on. He’s sleeping…” Gandalf said quietly and Bilbo took a deep breath, pushing his way in.

The room was dark; the only light coming from a small lamp on the table placed beside the bed and Bilbo bit his lip when he saw Thorin lying there. He’d never seen the dwarf look like this, never imagined it to be possible; the king was too strong, too stubborn to let this happen to himself. His face was bruised and a small cut ran from his brow to his chin but Bilbo could not see the rest of the wounds on the king’s body and he was grateful for that.

He slowly reached out to put a hand on the dwarf’s head, gently pushing a bit of hair away from his face.

“…Bofur told me that dwarves usually live to their two-hundred-and-fiftieth birthday. Hobbits live until we’re around a hundred.” He took a deep breath. “So we both have about fifty years left, and if I could, I would spend them with you; I’d be happy to just watch you grow into an even better king than you already are…”

He gave a small chuckle. “Wishful thinking that you would be able to love my again, I suppose…” he sighed and stood up, grabbing a cloth, dipping it in the bowl of water and gently started to clean his face, taking care to not touch the cut.

“Get better soon okay? I’ll make sure that Bard and Thranduil behaves until you’re able to do it yourself…” he paused. “Okay, perhaps even when you can do it yourself. You three would probably start a new war just because all of you are too proud to realize that you need each other…”

 

***

 

Bilbo blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

“Bilbo…” the hobbit looked up at the sound of his name and met the familiar face of Bofur and gave a small, tired smile.

“Yes?”

“When was the last time you had something to eat?”

“Uh… I don’t know…” now that Bilbo thought about he could feel the burning hunger and he groaned. “I guess it’s been a while, considering that my stomach is trying to eat itself.”

Bofur laughed. “Thought so. Here, my brother prepared some food for you.” He gave Bilbo a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread, making Bilbo’s stomach growl loudly and Bofur chuckled.

“Seems like you really needed that.”

Bilbo nodded eagerly and Bofur ruffled his hair with a chuckle, before leaving the tent. Bilbo reached up to gently caress Thorin’s forehead, smiling a bit at the peaceful expression on the king’s face. Thorin’s entire life had been held down by a burden too big for one to carry and Bilbo could see the man he would have been if he’d allowed himself to let go of his family’s misfortune, but that was not how Thorin was; he was stupidly stubborn in every aspect, too proud for his own good and so loyal that he would give up his life for those who he deemed worthy. The dwarf was complicated and Bilbo couldn’t stop loving the complicated creature that was Thorin Oakenshield.

“Bilbo…” Bilbo’s eyes snapped up to look into the king’s eyes and he quickly stood up.

“Thorin-”

“Hush now little Halfling… All is well…” Thorin said hoarsely and sighed. “My sweet little Bilbo, I pray that you can forgive me for all I have done.” He gently reached up to caress Bilbo’s cheek and the hobbit leaned into the touch.

“I forgive you Thorin, I will always forgive you…” Bilbo answered, reaching up to cover Thorin’s hand with his own.

“My wonderful burglar… I must admit I doubted you right from the beginning, but it would seem like you are actually quite a talented burglar…”

Bilbo pulled away, reaching down in his pocket, pulling out the large shinning gem. “I know my king, and I brought it back to its rightful owner-“

“No Bilbo.” Thorin reached out and gently grabbed Bilbo around the wrist, taking the Arkenstone from Bilbo and put it on the table beside him. “You misunderstood.” He guided Bilbo’s hand down to his chest. “What you stole is far more precious and dear to me. You succeeded where many have failed and I do not regret letting you take it.”

“I do not understand my king.” Bilbo shook his head in confusion and a soft smile spread on Thorin’s face.

“You stole my heart, dear little hobbit, you stole a thing that has, until now, only belonged to Erebor and my family. I would have it that you-“

Suddenly, someone burst into the tent and they both looked up.

“Bilbo, Bard is here- Uncle!” Kili exclaimed just as Fili followed him into the tent, and they both quickly joined Bilbo at his bedside.

“Uncle.” Fili said with a relieved smile.

“Fili, Kili.” Thorin said with a smile and they both looked down at their entwined hands.

“Uh- sorry, did we interrupt something?” Kili asked sheepishly and Bilbo smiled.

“No, don’t worry about it. Thank you for letting me know.” He turned around and gently leaned down to kiss Thorin’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon…”

“I’ll look forward to it.” The dwarf asked with a soft smile and Bilbo squeezed his hand a bit before letting go. Fili and Kili watched as he left and turned their attention back to their uncle, surprised by his fond expression.

 

***

 

“Your braids have come undone…” Bilbo sighed and gently tightened the bandage around the king’s chest making him hiss in pain.

“Yes, well I don’t really have the strength to sit up on my own, so how do you expect me to braid my hair?” Thorin pouted (yes pouted) and let Bilbo slowly guide him back in the bed.

“It’s been a week now and nobody thought of washing your hair either…” Bilbo mumbled as he ran his finger through Thorin’s dirty and blood-stained hair and the dwarf rolled his eyes.

“Bilbo, no one cares as long as it doesn’t interfere with my health and I highly doubt that.”

“I care…”

Thorin looked at the hobbit in surprise. “You do? Why?”

“I don’t know…” Bilbo said with a dark blush and Thorin chuckled.

“Well, if you want you can try.”

“Try what?”

“Braiding?”

“Really?” Bilbo’s face lit up. “Can I? It’s not some sort of secret thing you dwarves do?”

“Well, it is normally only your family or someone very close to you but I think you fit quite well in that category.” Thorin said, smiling gently at the excited Halfling in front of him.

“Wait here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Bilbo said with a large smile and Thorin huffed.

“It’s not like I can go anywhere.” Bilbo stuck out his tongue at him in reply and ran out of the tent, leaving Thorin alone.

A week had gone by and not much had changed. Their loss had been great for them all, and Thorin, Bard and Thranduil had agreed to a temporary treaty so that they could all focus on caring for the wounded.

All of it had been thanks to Bilbo. He’d been the one to seek out Bard and Thranduil to form the treaty and had added small things that he knew Thorin would have done. If it had been Thorin himself forming the treaty, it would never have happened and they all knew it; the dwarf king still held a grudge against the elven king and did not try to hide it.

Miraculously, all of the members of the company had survived, though Fili and Kili had almost given up their lives to keep him safe until Beorn had come and carried him, along with his two sister-sons, to safety.

“I asked Bombur if he could make us some food - I figured you might be hungry. He said he’d get someone to bring it to us.” Thorin looked up with a smile to see the hobbit with two large bowls of water in his hands that he carefully placed on the table beside Thorin’s bed.

“Thank you Bilbo.” Thorin and placed his hands in his lap. Bilbo reached out and gently ran a hand through Thorin’s hair, grimacing at the feeling of dried blood or dirt or both and looked at Thorin.

“Could you sit up? I think I am going to start with just rinsing your hair and then the rest…”

“Very well, though I might need some help.”

Soon, Thorin was on his back with a pillow under him and Bilbo placed on the bed over his head with one of the bowls in his lap.

Thorin closed is eyes as small hands slowly started to clean the ends of his hair, using a comb to untangle it. It was so relaxing and he could hear Bilbo’s soft breathing, his own breathing automatically copying the other’s rhythm.

Bilbo’s hands slowly worked themselves up until they reached his head and Thorin couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth as Bilbo started to rub his scalp and he practically melted, making Bilbo giggle.

“Seems like you needed this my king…”

Thorin didn’t answer just leaned into his hands and made a displeased sound when they disappeared.

“I need the other bowl, the water in this one is filthy.” Bilbo explained and placed the dirty bowl on the floor, not seeming to care that Thorin’s wet hair was drenching his lap, and replaced it with the new one. Then he slowly started all over, this time faster since there was no blood or dirt that needed to be washed out first. Bilbo grabbed the soap he had brought with him and gently rubbed it into the dark hair, before washing it out, and looked at it before deeming it clean. He grabbed a towel and placed the second bowl on the floor beside the other and began to dry the dwarf’s hair.

Thorin noticed there was a soft humming filling the room and when he realized that it was himself who was making the sound he felt a brief flash of embarrassment but then he heard Bilbo humming with him, his slight lighter voice fitting Thorin’s deeper tones well.

“I’m planning on asking Thranduil and Bard what we should do about food for the winter; it is almost over us and when the dwarves from the Blue Mountains arrive I fear that we might not have enough. Smaug destroyed almost all of Laketown, including their harvest from this year and even if he hadn’t there still wouldn’t have been enough…”

“We can contact the dwarves that are on their way here to bring as much food as possible.”

“Yes, that was what I thought too and Thranduil informed me that there is a group of elves from Rivendell on their way here, though he did not seem too thrilled about that.”

“The lord of Rivendell and Thranduil has always had a feud between them, though I do not know why.”

Bilbo shrugged, putting the towel on the floor. “Well, I suppose that as long as it does not interfere with our situation it shouldn’t matter.”

Thorin hummed in reply as Bilbo once again started to gently comb his hair. Bilbo mumbled something and Thorin opened his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… it’s so soft… I did not think hair this thick and wild could be so soft…”

“I never really thought of it, but yeah I guess it is.” Thorin said, a puzzled look on his face and Bilbo smiled.

“I think I’m done. I’ll just go and change my trousers, then I’ll be back.”

“Very well Bilbo.”

When Bilbo returned he gently helped Thorin to sit up, leaning his back against the wall behind them, and stood in front of him. “Uhm…” he mumbled, biting his upper lip.

“What is it?” Thorin asked with a smile and Bilbo blushed.

“Well-uh… it’s just, I don’t know how I can braid it without hurting you…”

Thorin tilted his head and clapped his lap. “It is fine my hobbit, my legs are probably the only part of me that was not hurt in this blasted war.”

“Probably because they were too far down.” Bilbo laughed when Thorin glared at him.

“Like you’re one to talk _Halfling._ ”

“Well, I suppose you’re right.” Bilbo said with a smile and hesitated a bit before taking a deep breath, moving up to straddle the dwarf’s lap, and blushed shyly when Thorin smiled at him, their faces right in front of each other. Then, Bilbo leaned back a bit and grabbed the comb that had been abandoned on the bed. He slowly ran it through Thorin’s hair, smiling when the dwarf leaned back with a content sound, closing his eyes. He gently took a piece of hair from the left side but paused.

“Should I just do the same ones that you normally have?” he asked carefully and the dwarf’s eyes snapped open, hand reaching up to the back of his head, hand searching for a braid that wasn’t there. Then his face slowly relaxed, a small happy smile appearing.

“You may make all of them as you may like, except the one in the middle of the back. It does not belong there anymore.”

“Why?” Bilbo asked in confusion.

“It was a sign of my lost honour, the honour my family lost when we lost Erebor. Now, I can finally let it go, now I have finally reclaimed the land of my ancestors.” Thorin said slowly, smile still in place.

“Oh Thorin… You regained your honour the moment you began your quest.” Bilbo said, gently placing his hands on Thorin’s cheeks, looking into the dwarf’s piercing blue eyes

“Nonetheless, I am free from its burden now…” Thorin mumbled, eyes flickering briefly to Bilbo’s lips before looking back into his eyes. “I am a greedy dwarf Bilbo, and it isn’t until now that I realize that Balin was right. In my hunger for the Arkenstone I failed to see the much more valuable treasure right in front of me…” he reached up and took Bilbo’s hands in his, bringing them to his lips. “I fell in love with you Bilbo Baggins. It would seem like I’m unable to resist the charm of hobbits-“ Thorin was cut off when Bilbo quickly leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Thorin’s eyes were wide, but slowly closed and he let go of Bilbo’s hands to gently cradle his face, lips moving slowly and they pressed closer to each other, just feeling the other.


End file.
